Kingdom Kfight
by clouds darkyasha
Summary: two years have passed since sora closed the door, and now someone from a differnt world is in sora's world. and to make things worse, ansem is back and trying to kill sora and his friends in the internatinal K- fight.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or guilty gear X, or any of the  
other characters in the story.  
Nail the dragon: hiya! This is a story of well.. It takes place a few years  
after kingdom hearts, and everyone is in high school. Please enjoy. Roar!  
^____^  
...Chapter one..  
  
"Hey. hey. Wake up sister. It's time to start training."  
"Just a bit longer.."  
"Get up!" Baiken threw the mattress off the bed set, sending her sister to  
the floor. "Would you hurry up?" she said, not losing her cool.  
"Shut up will you? I am up, I am up," her sister, Hikari, said getting up  
from the floor. "What is today? And what time is it?"  
"Monday and its five in the morning."  
"Right, Monday. First day of school. And . wait. five in the morning!"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"What the hell do you think waking me up this early?"  
"You know that you have to train. And, well, I thought that we'd start  
early, since you're going to school in three hours."  
"I hate you -- and this training. Why can't I just be normal?"  
"Because you come from a long line of samurais and -"  
"I know, I know. We go through this every day. Well lets get stared."  
Hikari went over to her closet and grabbed her sword.  
"Alright, ready."  
"No, no, no. You know the rules. You must wear your heaviest training  
kimono."  
"Did I already tell you that I hate you?"  
"Yes. Many times. Now come on, we don't have all day."  
Baiken walked out the door with an angry Hikari behind her.  
***  
"Sora, honey, it's time to get up."  
"But mommy I don't want to get up. I want to snuggle with Mr. Fuzzy," Sora  
mumbled in his sleep.  
"Get up -- unless you want to be late for the first day of school," a  
familiar voice said.  
"Who said anything about school?"  
Sora opened his eyes to see Riku standing over his bed, staring at him.  
"Riku! What the he-I mean what the heck are you doing here?"  
"To get you to school in one piece."  
Sora's mom walked out of his door, leaving the two boys alone.  
"You know you really should learn to control your mouth around your  
mother."  
"I know. But you and everyone else don't help me to break this habit."  
"Yes well.. Hey, who's Mr. Fuzzy? Your stuffed animal?" Riku chucked.  
"No!"  
"Sure. Come on drool king, time to get ready."  
"Why must you torture me?" Sora said, heading to the bathroom.  
"Because its fun and you look so cutesy, woutesy, when you drool."  
"Ah ha, not funny, Riku."  
"Really, I couldn't tell. Hurry it up, you wouldn't want to be late for  
eleventh grade."  
"Oh yes! Eleventh grade! I am soooooo happy!" he said sarcastically. "Give  
me a break. I'd rather eat ticks than go to school."  
"Wouldn't we all?"  
***  
"Mother! Have you seen my book bag?"  
"No dear. Why don't you look in the t.v. room?"  
"Never mind."  
Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and heading out the door.  
"Zelda, what about breakfast?"  
"Oh, I'll grab something on the way mom."  
"Okay. Remember to come home early -- before five."  
" I will."  
"And don't forget to get Hikari and say hi to her mother for me."  
"Um. Yeah, sure."  
Zelda ran out the front door and down the street to her friend's house.  
***  
"You guys are getting much better."  
"Yes -- even if you're not a gear."  
"Sol!"  
"What is it Ky? He has to know that."  
"Sure.."  
"I'd rather be a gear than be leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Yeah!!"  
"All right. Well, we're leaving," Cloud said, slowly backing away from his  
brother and running down the street.  
"Same. Wait up Cloud," Leon yelled, running behind him. "Later, Dizzy."  
"Bye, Leon. Have a good first day! You too, Cloud!"  
"Come on. Let's go get Sora and Riku."  
"Okay."  
They slowed down as the reached Sora's house door. Leon reached for the  
bell, but Sora beat him to opening the door and walking out with Riku  
following.  
"Yo."  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Sora, be back in time for dinner."  
"Mom, you're cramping my style."  
"That's no way to talk to me," Sora's mom said as she walked over to the  
boys. "I don't want to get a call from the school saying that you got in  
detention on the first day."  
"Yes, mother. Why must you do this in front of the guys?"  
"Because I am your mother. Now go on, oh and, Cloud?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell your brother that I said hi. Okay?" she said, winking.  
"Sure."  
"Bye, Miss Kurrdoberi."  
"Bye boys."  
"Mom! We're not little kids."  
The group walked away form Sora's front yard and headed towards the high  
school.  
***  
"Hello, Baiken. Isn't a nice morning?" Zelda greeted.  
"Very," Baiken replied, taking a sip of her tea.  
"Just asking, but why are you out side?"  
"She's in one of her moods and she kicked me out. So that's why I am here,"  
she said, eating some rice.  
"Oh. Well. Why do you have, um, three more rice's out?"  
"It's a bad version of an offering to our dead family."  
".. Um, ok. So where is, Hikari?"  
"She should be out soon. Want some tea?"  
"No thanks."  
The front door slammed open and Hikari came hopping out, trying to put on  
her roller blades.  
"I hate training!!!! Now I am going to be super late!!"  
"It's your fault that you take long showers!"  
"Shut up! Who asked you! Hey, Zelda. Come on, we gotta split,"  
Hikari grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her behind.  
"Wait, don't forget your -"  
Before she could finish, Hikari was already out of sight.  
"Forget your memorial tablet. One of these days."  
"I wouldn't get to mad sweetie. She's just like you," a voice said.  
"Yes, mother. If only you guys were around and not dead, then maybe she  
wouldn't act like this."  
"I don't think we could have helped much."  
"Your father is right. I am sure she'll be alright with out him."  
"I guess so, Mother, Father. But she is different a little since she's an  
Itako shaman. And really she doesn't need to carry the tablet. Unlike your  
mother and me, while she has father's fighting skill and not only that but  
she has the Battosai as her spirit."  
"And you have been teaching her jujitsu. Right, Baiken?"  
"Yes."  
"Then she will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."  
"I guess your right."  
***  
"So what were you fighting about this time?"  
"Nothing. Just fighting like sisters would."  
".. Well then. Look, there's the guys."  
"Fun, fun, fun!!! Leon! Cloud!"  
Hikari bladed quicker down the street, using Cloud and Leon as her stopper.  
"Hey. So what's up?"  
"Nothing much. You?"  
"Absolutely nothing.' And my sister's making me train every fucking day."  
"Ah ha!! See? It's you who gave me this mouth! And I use to be an innocent  
child. Sniff."  
".. Shut up, Sora," Riku scolded.  
"Riku, why are you so harsh on him?" Zelda said from behind. "You know that  
I don't like it when you do that. And, Hikari, must you use such language?"  
"Yes, yes, I must."  
"Right. Well shall we get going," Sora interrupted.  
"Yeah," Leon said, walking behind Sora. He then added, "Hey did you guys  
hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"'Bout the new teacher. He's the new eleventh grade science teacher."  
"Oh yeah! His name is Mr. Sweetser. I hear that he's gay," Riku said.  
"I heard that he's a pervert and that he always wears pink."  
"Oh yeah, Cloud. Well I heard from other students from a different school  
that he's had three wives -- not only that, but he use to go out with  
students to higher their grades. And that he tells all the students who  
play an instrument that they play terrible, causing the weaker people to  
burst out in tears."  
"Well that won't apply to us since Zelda and I are in honors class."  
"So true."  
"I wouldn't be so happy yet girls," Cloud said.  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause he's the honor's class teacher."  
"EH!?" the girls exclaimed.  
"No way!!! You're lying, Riku!"  
"Would I do anything to you, Hikari? Now would I?"  
"Let me think about the time that you-"  
"Wha!! Let's not go there!!! So you're right. I have done some stuff."  
"Some?"  
"I don't want a freak as my science teacher!!" Zelda blurted out.  
"Don't worry. At least you still have kendo class with us," Sora said.  
"Yeah and I get to see the shinsengumi girls!"  
"How come you got in and I didn't!!!"  
"'Cause you're the anti-bad-ass-girl. And the whole group is bad."  
"Man."  
"I love girls who can destroy preps without feeling bad," Cloud said.  
"Ditto!" Riku and Leon said.  
"Especially when it's Kairi and her drones."  
"Does that include me, Cloud?"  
"You're not in that category, Hikari."  
"I'll show you bad when I kick you all the way to next week!!"  
"I was only kidding. When it comes to bad you and Ryoko top it."  
"Music to my ears."  
"... I wont ask how that's a complement," Sora told them.  
The group of friends stopped in the front of the three story building.  
"Tokyo Daimon High School," Zelda said as she walked into the building.  
"Only two more bloody years," sighed Hikari following them.  
"Hey, Sora, why does your mother always ask about my brother?"  
"She likes him only 'cause he saved the restaurant."  
".. That's disturbing," Riku said.  
"You're telling us. What if we had to become brothers?"  
"Ummm. Sora. Ky and me are brothers."  
"Oh yeah. Sorry."  
"Are we just going to stand here or are we going in?" Leon said, half way  
up the steps.  
"We're coming!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nail: please review it would be much thanked if you did. Roar mew! 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: once again I say that I don't own anything that's in this  
story.  
Nail: I am back again! Free!! My favorite four letter word! Anyway on with  
the story.  
  
.. Chapter 2..  
  
"All right class, I am your teacher, Mr. Yoshi., and I teach honors math.  
Today's lesson will be----"  
"We learned this in cram school," Hikari whined as she walked out of the  
class room.  
"But there's nothing but honors so we're stuck," Zelda told her friend.  
"What are you two yapping about?" Riku said.  
"About how poor they are, and what a bunch of geeks they are," an annoying  
voice said.  
"Who asked you, Kairi."  
"I wasn't talking about you, Sora. I was talking about those two."  
"Well, well, well. The major geek and the skip-a-grade-I-am-special girls.  
Why don't you hang out with the chess club?" Mint said.  
"Go to hell, Mint."  
"Looks like the little baby Hikari has a bad temper."  
"Hey, Mint, you better not get on her bad side or else the young one might  
just beat us up," Kairi laughed.  
"That's it! You bitch!"  
Hikari lunged at Kairi and Mint.  
"Don't do it, Hikari," Cloud said, grabbing Hikari.  
"That stupid Kairi. She does it 'cause she knows that Hikari will fight  
her," Zelda said.  
"We know. Those preps will do anything just to see her suffer since she's  
the youngest of the whole eleventh grade," Leon said.  
"Well you guys have science next and I don't think that this day is going  
to get any better," Riku said.  
Hikari mumbled as Cloud grasped her. Then she just blurted out, "One of  
these days I, captain of the Shinsengumi, will kill that girl!"  
"Ok. Well, I think you need some time alone."  
"Come on, Hikari time to go to science."  
"Coming, Zelda."  
***  
"This is science class. It will not be fun unless I say so. I will never  
say that it is. Now today we will watch the power rangers."  
"Um. Mr. S what does that have to do with science?" a boy asked.  
" WE ARE WATCHING IT BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM? WELL!!!"  
he yelled.  
"No, sir," the boy answered in fright.  
"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO APPOSE ME!!!"  
"This guy is a total psycho," Ryoko whispered to Zelda and Hikari.  
"Yeah."  
" DO YOU GIRLS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!!!"  
"No, sir."  
"What's got his hair in a knot?" Hikari said under her breath.  
"You're tell us," Sempa whispered back.  
The whole class felt like they were back in elementary class. Almost half  
of them fell asleep, while the other half were playing on their hand held  
games. When the bell rang every student jumped out of their chairs and ran  
out the door, trampling the teacher.  
"That was soooooo boring. Don't you think so, Hikari?"  
Hikari let out a long yawn, "Wha? Oh yeah. Sure, Zelda. What was that you  
said?"  
"I hope he doesn't give us a test on that," Ryoko said.  
"Je better not," Sempa growled.  
"Well at least we know that Zelda paid attention. Right?"  
"Yeah. It's sort of a force of habit."  
"Well then, we can just cheat off of her."  
"Hello, cuties."  
The group of friends turned around to see the most popular guy in school  
actually saying hi to them and calling them cute!  
"Hi," they all responded.  
"So what you think of that dolt of a teacher?" Aoyama asked.  
"A jerk."  
"Annoying."  
"Stupid."  
"Every thing bad for me."  
"I agree with all of you. Hey, why don't you girls sit with me at lunch?"  
"Sure!" they all replied.  
"Great. I'll see you at lunch then."  
"I don't believe it!" Hikari exclaimed.  
"Why are you so happy?" Leon asked.  
"Oh, 'cause we just go asked to sit with Aoyama," Ryoko said.  
"Really? But why is she so much more happier than the rest of you?"  
"'Cause, Riku, Hikari has had a crush on him for the longest time."  
"You've had a crush on him?!" Cloud exclaimed.  
"Yes. You got a problem with that?"  
"No. Why would I? But I thought that you were going to help us out with our  
homework?"  
"We'll do that in study hall."  
"All right. Well, we better hurry up and get to art class."  
Zelda, Hikari, Cloud, Leon and Sora went towards the art hall while Riku,  
Sampa, and Ryoko went to the computer hall. 


	3. chapter three

Nail: I am here to say the disclaimer.. But you know how that goes. blah,  
blah, blah. Thanks to the reviewers of this story. it makes me cry. One  
with the story ^__^ I am so cute! Mew!  
  
.. Chapter three..  
  
The rest of the morning went fast till that time of day came, lunch. The  
cafeteria and the school courtyard was full of all ages. While the preps  
and jocks went off campus for lunch, every one else just hung around.  
"Finally lunch!"  
"I don't get why you like lunch so much, Hikari," Sora said.  
"Well this is the only time when you don't have to listen to teachers and  
you're able to go on your laptop without it getting taken away."  
"True to that."  
"Yuffie, when did you get here?"  
"Just now."  
As they moved down the lunch line each of them got a pile of school slop.  
Then Riku said, "This is prison food. Why call it a school with this slob?"  
"Because they pay for our education."  
"Why must you always say that Zelda?" Yuffie asked.  
"It rubs off my mom."  
"Yeah, your mom is very polite," Leon said.  
"Like my brother," Cloud sighed.  
"I can't say that 'bout my sister."  
"Yes, you and your sister do fight a lot," Ryoko said.  
"Were are your parents?" Yuffie asked.  
Hikari stayed quite until they reached the courtyard, when Aoyama came up  
to her and said, "I am sorry that I can't eat with you and your friends.  
Kairi is making me eat with her and her friends, but are we still on for  
tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
All of Hikari's friends gave her a look of confusion as Aoyama walked away.  
"What was that all about?" Cloud asked.  
"Yeah," everyone joined in.  
"Um. I just promised him that I would teach him some jujitsu."  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"No, Sora, I am not."  
"But he's a popular! If any of his friends found out, just make an image."  
"Don't you think I know that, Leon! And I am sure he knows that too. Have  
you ever thought that he's not like the others?"  
"You don't have to chew me out!"  
"I think I do!"  
"Well if you're going to do that, can I join you?" Cloud asked.  
"Hu?"  
"I mean it's not a date right?"  
"Right."  
"Then I could train too."  
"So can I. I can train with my keyblade."  
"But, Sora, the doors have been locked for years. Why practice?" Yuffie  
asked.  
"It's been a while."  
"We might as well all do this. So I am in. Who else?" Zelda announced.  
"I am," Ryoko said.  
"Same."  
"I guess me too," Leon said after Riku.  
"Well I will too. Only 'cause I could use the practice and since I teach  
Zelda proper ninja techs."  
"Might as well make it a party," Sampa said. "But I am not going. I don't  
use weapons. I only tape fights."  
"Poor Sampa."  
"So we'll all meet at my house, at 6:00. Don't be late. Baiken and I don't  
like people being late."  
"All right."  
The lunch bell rang and it was time to go back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~~*~*  
Nail: we finally got more chapters!!! Whahahahahah!!! Please review. 


	4. chapter four

Nail: Hiya!  
Luna: move over! * she pushes him out of the way* this is here the next  
chap. And I am much cuter than that fuzzy little dragon. I am a chocobo.  
Nail: .. Oooookkkkaaaayyy..  
  
... chapter four...  
  
"Sir, the k-fight is ready."  
"Thank you. Do you have what else I asked you for?"  
"Yes, sir. I sent letters to all shamans, ninjas, and samurais in the whole  
world -- also giving the airfare."  
"Very good. And the Shinsengumi?"  
"I have sent my men to look at their fighting habits and their skills. All  
seem very well to compete."  
"Well then, G, you are done for now. Get the stadium ready."  
"I think you forgot something."  
"Ahh. Yes. Your money is on the floor in that black brief case."  
"That's all I need. I will see you later."  
***  
"Class, I have an announcement to make. Please listen up. It has come to my  
intention that there is a sponsored fight and it is open to all high school  
students. There are forms outside the class room. If you are interested  
then please pick it up and get them signed."  
"Oh something good came to Tokyo."  
"That's a first."  
"How come back on the island we never had major fights?" Sora whined.  
"See? Aren't you happy that we convinced you to move to the city?"  
"I don't see what you find in the city, Hikari. I like the quite places."  
"Ahh, yes the wonders of a city, Zelda."  
"I don't know. I like the city compared to the island."  
"Are you guys going to sign up or what?" Leon asked at the sign up table.  
"Yeah, yeah." Riku sighed.  
***  
"Last period of the day! History."  
"What are you complain about, Hikari? That's your best subject."  
"I know, Leon, but it's still boring."  
"Listen to me class, tomorrow we will have two new students and I want you  
guys to be on your best behavior. Hikari, that means you. Don't make any of  
your smart comments when they don't know the answer."  
"Yes, Mrs. Lilly."  
"Let's see.. Who will give the new students a tour of the school?"  
Mrs. Lilly picked up a clipboard from her desk and randomly picked two  
people.  
"Okay, well, how about Leon and Cloud? Do you guys mind?"  
Kairi's and Mint's hand shot up in the air and Kairi said, "Mrs. Lilly you  
can't let them show them around."  
"And why not, Miss. Kairi?"  
"Well, they're Mint's and myself cousins and we would feel much better if  
we showed them around."  
"Ladies, why does it matter so much? They need to befriend other people."  
"But what if they hang out with the wrong crowd? Leon's and Cloud's friends  
aren't the best you know. They all do dangerous stuff."  
"Like what, Miss Mint?"  
"Well they do that kendo-thing and they play those terrible games."  
"Look who's talking? At least we're smart," Hikari said, balancing her pen  
on her finger.  
"Why are you such a snob! You cheat!"  
"You wish I did. That's why on my test I have complete different answers  
that are right and much more complex while you and your buddies have the  
same exact answers -- wording and all."  
"Do you see what we mean, Mrs. Lilly?"  
"I am sorry, girls, but she does have a point.. Not to side with anyone.  
But I will grant your wish, you can stay with your cousins, but Leon and  
Cloud will be there too."  
" Great," Cloud, Leon, Hikari and Mint mumbled.  
"On with the lesson."  
The rest of the class went slowly from that point on. When the bell rang,  
everyone walked out.  
"I cant believe it!" Hikari yelled.  
Kairi was a little ahead of her and said loud enough for them to hear, "I  
just cant believe that my famous cousin is going to hang out with a bunch  
of geeks and punks. I better tell my rich father to have the security  
guards around."  
Hikari's eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Kairi would have been dead a  
long time ago. Kairi knew that she hit a soar spot and, at her victory, she  
flung her hair back and strolled away.  
"One of these days she's going to catch you on a bad day," Cloud said,  
sticking his hands into his pants pockets.  
"Even when that day comes she'll run to her daddy. She sickens me," Leon  
grunted.  
"And now we're stuck with hers and Mint's cousins."  
"I feel sorry for you two."  
"You're going to stay with us, Hikari."  
"What? When did I get into this?"  
"Just now, honey," Cloud said sweetly.  
"Don't do that!!!!" Hikari yelled, punching Cloud on the arm.  
"Awwwww. I don't know why you two aren't a couple. You guys look good  
together."  
"Stop playing around, Leon. You know that would never happen."  
"Yeah, besides if we do it would mess up the friend ship."  
"Yeah right. Anyway, can you help me with my homework, Hikari?"  
"Might as well since your coming over later on. Are you coming to, Cloud?"  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~****~~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
~*~  
  
Nail: how you--  
Luna: I like eating humans.  
Nail: demon. Please review.  
Luna: I like little dragons with chez.  
Nail: oh no.. Run away!!!!! 


	5. chapter five

Nail:.. We don't own any of the characters in this story except for the  
originals and super kitty.  
Luna: super dog is better. And can start the story.  
Nail: not as good as super toilet!  
Luna: super bike is better!  
Nail: Not!  
Luna: Yes!  
Brain: I will take over the world. Now, on with the story. Super toilet.  
Luna: ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
.. chapter five..  
  
"Ouch!"  
"What are you complaining about, Sora?"  
"My arms hurt!"  
"So do mine."  
"And mine."  
"I didn't think that you would complain, Zelda."  
"Yeah, well, Hikari, I don't train like you do!"  
"It's too intense," Yuffie whined.  
"I ache in places I didn't even know I had."  
"Well, I didn't mind."  
"Neither did I."  
"Well of course you two didn't! You're always training!" Sora yelled at  
Leon and Cloud, tripping over his own two feet. "My face."  
Hikari sighed and lifted Sora up from the ground, saying, "I never said  
that it was going to be easy."  
"Your sister is harsh when training," Zelda said.  
"So is Ky, Zelda."  
"And my dad," Leon said, putting his hand to his face.  
The group of friends walked on the sidewalk, heading towards the school.  
Ahead of them was Kairi and her puppets, along with Aoyama. Aoyama stopped  
to see them coming. He waited around for Kairi and the rest of her friends  
to leave.  
"Hello, Hikari," Aoyama greeted.  
"Hiya."  
"I wanted to thank you for the lessons of jujitsu."  
"You're welcome. You can come over any time."  
"I wouldn't want to be a burden."  
"Not at all. My sister likes you -- and that's a good thing for my sister  
of course."  
"That's good? Are you entering in that fight?  
"Yeah. You?"  
"I am not ready yet. Well, I'll see you later in science class," Aoyama  
said with a smile on his face as he walked away.  
"Do you think he likes her?" Riku asked.  
"That's ridiculous. He's popular."  
"You might never know, Leon," Zelda said.  
"Why are you always trying to hit me down, Leon? Why can't he like me?"  
"Never mind."  
"I do like his smile."  
"Hikari, you're pathetic."  
"I know, Cloud."  
"Get back here you thief!"  
"What's that?"  
Behind them ran a young, strange man. He had short dark brown hair. His  
left arm was scaly and his right arm was human-like. He wore a white and  
red sash and he had a strange birth mark in his arm. He looked about in his  
early teens. The man ran faster and faster till he ran into Hikari. The  
both of them landed on the ground. When the police got closer the boy shot  
straight up and started running once again. The police ran right pass  
everyone in a rush, not even asking if they were alright.  
"That was rude," Yuffie said.  
"Yeah. What was his problem?" Cloud asked, helping Hikari up.  
"Did you guys see what he looked like? He didn't look human."  
"Zelda.."  
"Yes?"  
"He had a human face and so where his body features. He might have been  
half human and half demon."  
"Is that even possible, Hikari?"  
"Well, he was kind of in my face so I would notice."  
"She does have a point," answered Riku.  
"We might want to think about this later -- like after school."  
"Yeah. Let's go to school."  
***  
"Did you capture him?"  
"No sir. We didn't. He got away."  
"You fool! How could you let him get away! He knows too much! Get him at  
whatever cost!"  
"Yes, sir. We will."  
***  
"Cloud and Leon, will you two come to my desk please?" Mrs. Valentine  
asked.  
"Yes."  
"The new students are right now with Kairi and Mint since they're cousins,  
but after this class they will be in all your classes."  
"Mrs. Valentine? What about kendo class?"  
"They will be back with Kairi and Mint so you can do class."  
"All right. Can Hikari be around us since she's in almost all of our  
classes?"  
"That's fine. Just tell her to keep her remarks to herself. I know what a  
big mouth she has even though she hangs out with Zelda. I wonder how she's  
able to maintain her high grades. That's a mystery."  
Cloud and Leon chuckled at the comment.  
"Sure."  
The bell rang.  
"Okay, so tell me again why I am doing this?"  
"'Cause you're our best friend and we've done lots of stuff for you  
before."  
"So you're saying that I owe you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Fine. I guess it doesn't do any harm."  
"Thanks."  
Leon and Cloud hugged Hikari.  
Hikari gave them an evil glare, "Don't do that ever again."  
"Why not?"  
"I am not even going to answer that."  
The friends laughed only to get interrupted buy Mint and Kairi, followed by  
their cousins.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Kairi."  
"Stop being such a bitch, Hikari."  
"I am so scared. What ya going to do? Put make up on me till I look like a  
circus clown?"  
"Why don't you beat it?"  
"Sorry, Mint, can't. I am helping Leon and Cloud."  
"Fine. Alright you three, this is my cousin Glitter and Kairi's cousin  
Starlight."  
"Hi," the girls said.  
Glitter had long purple hair with light green tips like Mint. She was tall  
and wore a pair of blue shorts and a combination of a white shirt with a  
red jacket over it. Starlight was shorter than Glitter with short light  
brown hair and with almost the same features as Kairi. She wore the high  
schools uniform. It was brown and white.  
"Hi," Leon, Cloud, and Hikari said.  
"Well then, we will see you guys later today," Mint said, walking away.  
"Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, but you guys are going to show them  
around the city too," Kairi chuckled as she walked after Mint.  
"Well then, let's get going to class," Hikari said, but she noticed that no  
one listened to her.  
Hikari saw Glitter and Starlight clinging to Cloud and Leon; Glitter on  
Cloud and Starlight on Leon.  
"Did you boys know that we're stars?"  
"Yeah! We make our own records and we even have a commercial."  
"Is that so?" Leon replied looking a bit annoyed.  
"Oh yes. Do you two want to come to one of our concerts? We could get you  
two special back stage passes for tomorrow's show."  
"Sorry, but I have plans."  
"Like what, Cloudy?"  
"I promised Hikari that we would go rollerblading."  
"Same here. So I guess that we can't go."  
"That's ok. Leon, I guess your girlfriend can come."  
"Yes our girlfriend."  
"How can you both be dating her?"  
"Girl. friend...eh?"  
Hikari's eye started to twitch.  
"What a bunch of liars, but I wont tell. Hu? What's she doing cuddling up  
with Cloud? This is going to be a long day."  
"Did you saw something, Hikari?" Cloud asked.  
"Wha? Oh, nothing."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive, Cloud. Let's go."  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Pinky: so what are we going to do tomorrow night?  
Brain: the same thing we do every night, try to take over the world.  
Pinky: chez!!!!  
Brain: please review. You're an idiot Pinky  
Pinky: narf! 


	6. chapter six

Nail: I just killed super bike!  
Luna: you evil dragon!  
Nail: super toilet.  
Luna: noooo!!! So, much clogging.  
Pinky: narf!  
  
... chapter six...  
  
"Well school is over for today. Wanna go to the arcade, Zelda?"  
"Sure!"  
"But you can't. Remember? We have that project."  
"That's right. Sorry, Hikari. Riku and I have to start on the project."  
"Ok, sure. What a liar. I know that she's going out with Riku. Sora,  
Yuffie?"  
"Training for me."  
"My mom wants me home right away. She treats me like I am ten."  
"Then what am I going to do?"  
"Come with us," Leon suggested.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We have to go with Glitter and Starlight. Remember?"  
"Arg. Why did you have to remind me of that? Alright, I'll go, but will you  
guys come with me to the arcade?"  
"Sure."  
***  
"Why are we at the park?" Cloud asked.  
"Yeah! I wanted to go to the arcade."  
"That's so boyish. Wouldn't you rather hang out with me and Glitter  
instead?"  
"Um. We are guys."  
"Yes, but what about her?" Starlight asked.  
"She's just like a girl I toured with before. She's like a tomboy," Glitter  
said. "But that girl was really nice kind of like Hikari."  
"I don't like Hikari," Starlight grunted.  
"Hello!!! I am right here you know! I can hear you!"  
"I am sorry." Glitter apologized. "Starlight, say you're sorry."  
"Gee, fine. Sorry."  
"That's ok."  
They walked down towards the middle of the park where there was a fountain  
with benches on the side. Cloud and Leon sat down on one of the benches.  
Then Starlight and Glitter sat down beside them, leaving Hikari to stand  
up.  
"Do you want my spot?" Glitter asked.  
"No. That's ok. I'll just sit somewhere else, but thanks for asking."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Hikari walked over to another bench on the other side of the fountain,  
sighing.  
"I never win when it comes to guys."  
"What's the matter."  
"Eep! Zelda! What are you doing here?"  
"On a date."  
"Yeah. I am surprised you're not with Cloud."  
"I told you before I don't want to date him."  
"Sure. That's why you were just crying cause those girls are hanging on  
him."  
"I wouldn't worry 'bout it. Look who's coming."  
"Aoyama!"  
"Hello, Zelda, Riku, Hikari. How are you?"  
"Great."  
"I new that you guys were going out. You make a good couple. I am surprised  
that your not with Cloud, Hikari."  
"Why does everyone always say that?"  
"Well you're always around him or Leon and every time some one says Zelda  
you always come after."  
".. Is that good?"  
"I think it is," Zelda said.  
"Yeah. You're right."  
"So your sister makes you carry around a real sword?"  
"Hu? Oh, yeah. I wish she wouldn't."  
"Oh, before I forget. Here."  
Aoyama handed Hikari a box.  
"What's this?"  
"A present for you. It's for teaching me jujitsu and I was wondering if.  
Um. Not to be rude or anything, but do you think you and Riku could leave?"  
Aoyama said, scratching his head.  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Hikari, call me tonight. Okay?"  
"'Kay."  
"Now that they're gone, I was wondering if you would go. out on a date with  
me?"  
"Sure!"  
"Great! Let's go."  
"Alright."  
The two of them walked back towards the north part of the city. Then they  
heard gun shots coming their way.  
"What was that?"  
"Don't know, but, whatever it is, is heading our way!"  
Coming up ahead of them was the same guy from before being followed by the  
police again.  
"Something doesn't seem right."  
"What doesn't?"  
"Why is it that they're picking on him!"  
Hikari stepped forward, letting the young teen pass by her. She grasped the  
sword by her side, ready to attack any time.  
"Why are you chasing after him?"  
"That is none of your business. Now move or else we'll force you to!" one  
of the police yelled.  
"My lady!"  
"Kenshin? What is it Battosai?"  
"That boy over there is a demon or a deimos -- as he is called in his  
world."  
"So he's from a different world?"  
"Yes. They want to kill him 'cause other humans and deimoses want him dead.  
All are from his world."  
"So I should help him right?"  
"Yes. Talk to him after so you can get more info."  
"Well then, ready to integrate battosai?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright you freaks lets go!!"  
"What are you doing, Hikari?"  
"Fighting for someone who's innocent!"  
When the boy heard this he stopped and turned around to see who it was that  
was protecting him.  
"Ready, men. Fire!!!!"  
"That girl is crazy," the mystery guy said.  
"Stop your fire men."  
"I don't believe it. She's been killed."  
Aoyama put his head down in sorrow.  
"Hey were did she go?" one of the officers asked.  
"What the heck?"  
The Deimos looked in the sky to see Hikari up there.  
"Can it be? Can she fly?"  
"Hey! Looking for me? Hiten Mitsurugi ryuu!"  
"Impossible!" the officer yelled as he saw his gun split in two.  
"Their guns where split in to two perfect pieces. All of them. But I didn't  
even see it. What is she?"  
"Retreat!"  
"That was fun."  
"Hikari, are you ok?"  
"Yep. I am the leader of the Shinengumi remember?"  
"I can see why."  
"Why don't we change our date to a different day?"  
"Sure. So I'll see at school."  
"Yep."  
Aoyama leaned forward, kissing Hikari, and warning, "Don't get your self  
killed. Okay?"  
"Whoa! Great! Now I can't decide. Should I go for Cloud or Aoyama? Forget  
it, personal life later; now the Deimos. Hey! You, the Deimos. Give me a  
minute will ya?"  
"How do you know that I am a Deimos? You're from my world aren't you?"  
"No. My spirit just told me. So what's your name?"  
"It's Darc and you mean you have a stone spirit of your own?"  
"Nope. I am an Itako shaman meaning that I can communicate with the dead  
and use their skills and powers to my advantage. But enough about me. What  
about you? How did you get here to this world?"  
"I don't know, but since I came I've been getting chased. And I don't need  
help from a human."  
"You know your still human too even if you do have some Deimos blood in  
you."  
"You seem to know a lot about me."  
"Yeah well, names Hikari. And if ya want you can hang out at my house so  
that you won't have to be chased around all the time. Plus, you might want  
to change your clothes into human ones, and hide those winds of yours."  
"I will not stoop so low into using human clothes and staying with one!"  
"Have it your way. I guess I'll have you as a spirit soon anyway if you  
stay out here."  
Darc stood there for a while thinking.  
"Fine! I'll come, but I am not liking it."  
"Ok. We can find a way to get you back to your time while you're with me."  
"I can't believe this."  
***  
"You yet again let him get away!"  
"We're sorry sir. This girl came out of no where and just sliced our  
weapons and she would have continued."  
"Let me guess. This girl is the girl from the Shinsengumi, right?"  
"I wouldn't worry about it. We'll just kill them all at the k-fight."  
A black blob came from the ground.  
"Master, we have the heartless destroying the other worlds already."  
"Good. Well then, looks like we will start our victory very soon,  
gentlemen."  
Everyone in the room began to laugh menacingly.  
  
~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~**~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Brain: I just took over Italy!!!!! Review please 


	7. chapter seven

Brain: I just took over this chapter!!! Muahahahahahah!!!  
Scar: oh! A mouse! Time for lunch!  
Brain: noooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
.. Chapter seven...  
  
"Baiken, I am home."  
"Where the hell where you! You left me here to cook!" Baiken yelled, coming  
out of the kitchen. When she saw Drac she was in a state of shock. "What  
the heck and who the heck is he! And what are you doing with him?"  
"Oh, this is Darc. He's going to be staying with us. You don't mind, do  
you?"  
"But he's. He has wings and a scaly arm and horns! He might kill us!"  
"And when did that ever matter to you? You're a fighter and you're always  
escaping death so what's wrong with Darc staying?"  
"Fine, but just tell me what he is!"  
"I will in time -- when ever one else gets here -- unless Darc wants to  
tell them and you."  
"Why are you inviting everyone else? Do you want them to know about him?"  
"Well they have a right to know. You don't mind do you, Darc."  
"Well I am already staying with a human so why not finish off my day with  
that?" he said sarcastically.  
"Okay then. Let me call them and tell them to come over. Come on, Darc.  
Let's go up to your room," Hikari said, grabbing his hands and dragging him  
upstairs.  
"I can't believe that I have such a freak in my house."  
"I heard that, Baiken! He's not a freak! He's my friend."  
"A friend? Me?"  
"Sure. Why not? Have you eaten yet?"  
Darc shook his head.  
"No."  
"Baiken, can you send up some food for Darc?"  
"What am I? Your slave?"  
"Yes!"  
"In my world the humans never talk back to their mothers."  
"She's not my mom. She's my sister."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"They're dead so my sister takes care of me, but some times she can act  
like a mom."  
They walked towards the end of the hallway and stood in front a white  
wooden door. Hikari stood in front of Darc and opening the door.  
"Here's your room. It has everything that you need so I guess you have to  
get use to it until we can find a way to get you back to your world -- even  
if you are living with humans. If you need me I'll be in my room so come  
down if you need anything."  
"Ok."  
Hikari walked back down the hall to her room and picked up her phone. She  
called everyone and told them to come right away.  
"You've got to explain this to me."  
"I will once everyone comes."  
"Fine. I just wish that you would tell me this stuff before you did it."  
"Well. Never mind. You wouldn't understand."  
***  
"Alright, Baiken, what's this all about?"  
"Got me, Ky."  
"Well she got us all here," Zelda said. "Even the adults. I wonder what she  
wants."  
"It must be about Aoyama."  
"What about him?" Cloud asked.  
"I think he asked her on a date."  
"He did?"  
"Do you really think that I would call you all over for that?" Hikari said  
from behind Baiken "I called for a good reason. Now why don't you come in  
and I'll explain."  
The group went in side and everyone sat down on the couch while the elders  
of the group stood up over them.  
"Alright." Hikari took a deep breath. "Here's the thing."  
She explained the whole thing in one breath, leaving everyone clueless.  
"We're lost!" they all exclaimed.  
"Gee. Alright then. What don't you guys understand?"  
"All of it!"  
"Alright then. To believe me you probably want to see it, right? Well then,  
alright, Darc come on out."  
Darc came out of the kitchen and in to the family room. His wings where  
spread far apart. Every one stared but Baiken, Cloud, Stephiroth, Sol, Ky,  
and Dizzy.  
"That's the guy who ran into you. What are you doing with him in your  
house?" Zelda yelled.  
"Calm down will ya? Darc here is a deimos, from a different world."  
"A different world? But how can that be? Is it true, Darc? You're really  
from a different world?" Sora asked.  
"Yes and in my world I would get killed for being with so many humans and  
not killing them."  
"Um.. " Yuffie said. She felt real uncomfortable.  
"Don't worry. Darc is nice. He needs our help."  
"I don't like this, but will you guys help me get back to my world?"  
"Fine by me," Cloud said, reclining back in to the couch.  
"I knew you'd understand, Cloud!"  
Hikari lunged into Clouds arms.  
"So will we," Leon, Ky, Sol, Baiken, Dizzy, and Stephiroth agreed.  
"First of all, why are we doing this?" Riku said.  
"I get it.. Kingdom Hearts is open again isn't it?"  
"You got it, Sora."  
"But then that means that Ansem is back," Riku said.  
"Wait a minute. How can that be? I thought you killed him, Sora."  
"I thought so to, Yuffie, but I guess not."  
"Do you think. Naw. It can't be."  
"What ya thinking, Zelda?"  
"Nothing."  
"You know I might staying here. At least I have a place to stay," Darc  
said.  
"No now you got us into this," Ky said.  
"You know you still sound like a cop."  
"Shut up, Sol!"  
"You're a cop?"  
"An old one. but I got sick of it."  
"Whew. Good."  
"It's late. We better go," Zelda said, getting up. "Oh, before I forget to  
tell you guys, I ran into Ryoko and she said that everyone who entered the  
k- fight has the rest of the week off to train you know."  
"Thanks for telling and Asuka told me to tell you and Yuffie that you are  
now part of the Shinsengumi."  
"Really! That's great! Well let's go. Talk to you tomorrow."  
"Hey, how did your date with Aoyama go?" Riku teased.  
"Why you!! Smart mouthed, rassum frassum," Hikari grumbled.  
"Why does the Shinsengumi sound familiar and why have I herd of the k-  
fight?" Darc said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Scar: help!!!  
Brain: I am the all powerful Brain!!! 


	8. chapter eight

Cosmo: hey I made a monkey!  
Nail: dodge ball!!!!!  
Luna: its wet vs. dry!  
Scar: oh no!!!!!!!  
*scar starts running away from every one.*  
  
... chapter eight...  
  
"So what are we going to do on our day off?"  
"Um. Train of course," Zelda said.  
"Alright.. Well then let's get started that way we can go out later. I need  
to go shopping for some new clothes."  
"Is that all you think about?" Leon said.  
"No, not really. I like guys, fashion, weapons, guys, and other non  
educational stuff."  
"That's just like, Hikari," Cloud said.  
"I am lost. Humans confuse me," Darc sighed.  
"You'll get use to it," Zelda said.  
".. I don't think I will."  
Riku and Zelda both laughed at Darc and told him, "Trust us. You will."  
***  
"Wow, Hikari, I didn't know you knew ninja techniques."  
"I don't but Kakashi does," Hikari said, pointing up.  
"Who the heck is Kakashi?" everyone asked, looking up. "Yah!"  
"What? You asked didn't you? Well this is him."  
"Hiya."  
"He's a ghost!" Darc stuttered.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"What are you doing with one just floating around!"  
"I don't like being called a ghost. I would like you to use my name  
please."  
"Spirits have feelings too you know. You don't have to be so mean, Darc!"  
"I wasn't trying to be!"  
"There are times when I wish she wasn't a shaman.." Sol sighed.  
Everyone nodded in agreement, "Yeah. She gets to personal with them."  
"I heard that!"  
".."  
"Anyway it helped didn't it? So, Zelda, Yuffie say thank you to Kakashi."  
"Thank you, Kakashi."  
"You're welcome."  
"Well at least he's polite."  
"I am very polite, Miss Zelda."  
"I am going to fight in the k -fight with him, Kenshin, and Nightmare and I  
will win every fight! Hahahaahha!"  
"She's scary.." Darc said.  
"We know.."  
"Try liking her," Cloud sighed.  
"Awwwww. Cloud likes, Miss Hikari," Kenshin said from over Cloud.  
"Don't do that! She didn't hear that, right?"  
"No. I don't think so."  
"Whew. Good. Don't you dare tell her. I can't really say that I'll kill you  
since you're already dead."  
"No you can't. So I win."  
"Kenshin, you're getting more like Hikari every day."  
"It rubs off, Zelda."  
"You're telling me. I use to be so innocent -- before I met her."  
"Sora, you were never innocent."  
"I was too, Riku!"  
"I wish I was young again."  
"Sol you're over two hundred years old and you still look young. What are  
you complaining about!" Ky yelled.  
"So.. I wouldn't mind being and looking the age and not having any stupid  
kids will get the babes all over me."  
"But father!!!" Dizzy screamed with tears in her eyes. "You don't really  
believe that! You love Leon and me, right?!"  
"Course I do. I was just joking. Hehehe. Oh boy.."  
"Now you did it, Sol. How can say that?" Jam said.  
"Mom! What are you doing here?"  
"To fight with you guys, Sora, honey."  
Jam walked over to Sora, kissing him and leaving lipstick on his face.  
"Honey. Ahahahahhahhahahahah!!!" Everyone was on the floor laughing. "Now  
that was good."  
"Mom!!!!! Why must you do this?"  
"Because everyone else's parents are here and they're fighting so why cant  
I?"  
"How embarrassing."  
"Dizzy, I am glad that you found a way to hide your wings."  
"... Shhhhhhh!!!!! Keep it down, Jam."  
"Why, Dizzy?"  
"'Cause they don't know."  
"Oh, Ky! You're so nice and kind! Will you go out with me!?"  
"Mom!!!!!!!"  
"Your mom is hitting on my brother. That's not right."  
"Your mom acts like a sixteen year old," Leon said.  
"What strange people I now know.. Sigh. What a week."  
"Speaking of. Who wants to go with me to get Darc some clothes?"  
Everyone stayed quite, not looking in Hikari's direction.  
"Come on! It will be fun!"  
"No! You take three hours just in a few stores!" the group yelled.  
"So no one is going to come. Fine, but who's going to control my credit  
card? You all know how I spend money."  
"Arg. That right! Last time she went without some one, I had a bill of over  
one thousand dollars! Sol, Ky! You go with her!"  
"There's no way we're going!"  
"Take Leon and Cloud then!"  
"We don't want to go either!"  
"I'll go."  
Everyone turned to see Aoyama standing right there.  
"You'll go?"  
"Sure. I was going anyway."  
"Yay! I'll let you buy me a non-fat frozen chi tea."  
"Um. Ok," he said as the two walked out of the yard.  
Blank looks appeared on their faces.  
"I don't get it."  
"We don't either, Darc."  
"What kind of a deal is that? She's letting him buy her the drink. I don't  
get it," Zelda said.  
***  
"I am back!"  
"It took you long enough. Everyone else already left."  
"I figured. Here you go, Darc, your new clothes."  
"Where's that guy?"  
"Who? Oh, Aoyama. We're not seeing each other any more."  
"Hu? Why not?"  
"What's it to you, Darc?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to know."  
"It's only 'cause of Kairi. We'll leave it at that. Here. Try on the  
clothes."  
She passed him the clothes.  
"Are these pants?" he asked, holding up a pair of baggy shorts.  
"They're shorts."  
"Are you sure? They kinda go down to my ankles," he said, holding up the  
pants.  
"It's the style. Very fashionable in this world and here's your shirts. A  
white one to go under and a black one to go over the white one."  
"It looks like a dress."  
"Like I said, it's the fashion. You might have to make cuts to fit your  
wings and to hide your horns you need a hat. White or black? Which one do  
you want?"  
"Black."  
"Well then you have your clothes for tomorrows fight. Oh, I forgot. Here. I  
asked Sol if he had a cloak, so here ya go."  
She passed him a red cloak to go over his normal clothes.  
"Try not to get blood on it. That's what Sol said and my sister? Where is  
she?"  
Darc smiled, "Asleep. She said to get up early. Thanks for the clothes and  
the shelter while I was here."  
"You're very welcome. You know I just now saw you smile for the first time.  
You should stay. Maybe you'll be happier here. You have more friends."  
"Maybe. But I need to go back."  
"Ok."  
Hikari went up and hugged Darc.  
"What do you think your doing! Humans don't just hug deimoses!" he yelled,  
pushing her away.  
"All right. For a half breed you sure are uptight. Every one I know is use  
to me hugging them, but I guess you don't have to get us to it since your  
leaving soon, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, night, and feel lucky that I didn't kiss you like I do to Cloud and  
Leon."  
"You kiss about every guy don't you?"  
"Any guy who's cute at least."  
Darc let out a quite chuckle as he went up the stairs and into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~**~~  
  
Luna: But how do we get to Neverland peter?  
Nail: Fly. Duh!!  
Luna: But how!!! You never told me!!  
Nail: Don't know. but I already have wings and you don't!!! ahahahahahah!!  
Luna: please review. 


	9. chapter nine

Nail: this was a hard chapter to write.  
Clouds darkyasha: you didn't write it.. I did."  
Nail: yes well.. It was still hard.  
Darkyasha: your sooooooo right!!! cry!!!!!!  
Luna: hehehe  
  
.. Chapter nine..  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the K-fight were fighters from all over  
the world have come to compete against each other!"  
The crowd roared in the stands. Some people were holding up signs of the  
teams.  
"It sounds like the crowed is all wired up so let's begin!"  
"Sir, do you think this is really going to work?"  
"I am sure it will. The Ichirou brothers did an excellent job in putting  
this together wouldn't you say?"  
"If you say so, but the key barer will die today!"  
"What is your deal with this boy?"  
"It is nothing of your concern. He will pay for what he did to me."  
"But why a kid?"  
"Shut up!" The man in the black clock took the large man by the neck,  
squeezing it till the man turned purple.  
"I am sorry. can.t ..brea.the." he gasped out with whatever breath he had  
left.  
Unknown threw him to the side, "You're such an idiot. Maybe I should feed  
your heart to the heartless."  
"No, Unknown! Never will I bring up your past," he pleaded.  
"It's not Unknown, it's Ansem, you worm."  
"Yes. My apologies."  
"Now if you don't mind, I would like to see him fight, and if he doesn't go  
easily then I will go down there personally."  
"Don't forget to get that deimos. He has the last of the spirit stones."  
"Yes, you will get it."  
***  
"Let's meet the fighters, why don't we?" the female announce yelled in to  
her microphone as her tail swung back and fourth.  
"Hey, Dizzy, she has a tail just like yours."  
"Sora, her tail is fake. Mine is real thank you very much."  
"Oh.. How can you tell?"  
"Well I do have one."  
"Come on don't start, will ya" Zelda said. "Oh and thanks for the outfit  
Hikari. It's really cool and I love the color, but why is it so heavy?"  
"Oh that's simple, it's armor -- not just clothes. If you're going to fight  
then you need some protection. And Washu made me an extra one that looked  
like a ninja one."  
"Well that explains a lot."  
"I feel like some one is watching us."  
"Who, Riku?" Sora asked.  
"Someone that I know. I can feel him."  
"Don't go all crazy on me, Riku. You're the only sane one out of the  
group."  
"You're right. I am just thinking to much, Sora."  
"Well don't. It hurts my head."  
"Come on you to love birds, our teams are up next," Leon said, dragging the  
two away.  
"That's not funny, Leon!"  
"Yeah well, you guys might as well be. And you, Riku, with your eyes that  
are always blinking."  
"I have no clue what you mean."  
"Whatever."  
"Why are you guys always fighting?" Hikari asked.  
"Because we hate each other."  
"That's not true."  
"Well we're going to fight each other. Every single one of them."  
"Those who don't care for their comrades, are lower than trash" Kakashi  
said.  
"What was that!" Leon yelled at the spirit. "Are you calling me trash?"  
"No lower than that."  
Leon started to fight with Kakashi. Kakashi just ignored him by reading his  
book.  
"Would you stop reading!"  
"I like Make Out Paradise. It's a very good book -- you should read it."  
"Alright time to start! For our first fight we have Yoh Asakura from the  
east division and Riku from the west division. Fighters ready, heaven or  
hell, ready, fight!"  
The two fighters stood their weapons close to their body. Riku ran up to  
Yoh with his sword out behind him. He leaped in to the air and used his  
Blizzard Attack. The floors of the arena turned completely to ice with Yoh  
no were to be seen. When Riku landed on the ground, Yoh came from behind,  
striking him with great force, and causing him to tumble over to the other  
side of the arena. Riku struggled to get up, using he's sword as support,  
sweat dripped off his face from the attack.  
"Just stay down. I don't like to hurt people."  
"I won't lose!"  
"Fine then. Amidamaru."  
Riku slowly got up, getting back into stance, when he got sliced in the  
stomach, arms, chest, and legs. He was sent off the arena and on the ground  
next to Zelda. Yoh stood there with no emotion on his face, then he walked  
off, helping Riku up.  
"I told you. I don't like doing it, but I will if I have to."  
Riku just nodded as Zelda took him from Yoh.  
"And the winner of this match Yoh Asakura! Will the next fighters please  
step up? From the north division we have Ky Kiske and from the south Sol  
Badguy."  
Screens above the arena read Heaven or Hell, ready, fight.  
Neither one of them delayed in starting the fight. Sol's fist burned with  
flames at the end of it, charging at Ky. Ky raised his crystal blue  
lightning sword, blocking the attack then counter attacking his dragon  
flame. Sol jumped back to his normal position, while Ky stood in his same  
spot from which he started.  
"I am not going easy on you just 'cause you're Leon's friends brother."  
"Whoever said that I wanted you to? Ever since the last time, damn, Sol,  
you're going to be the one losing!"  
"I think not boy."  
"Sacred Eagle!"  
Spinning his left arm counter clock wise, a ring of electricity formed  
around him, then slang forward, forming a blade of electricity that headed  
towards Sol by the second. Sol stood there with a bored look on his face.  
"Don't make me laugh, Ky. Tyrant Rave!"  
Both of Sol's fists were engulfed by flames. He took his right hand and  
struck the ball, sending it towards Ky, and breaking the blade of lighting.  
This sent them both backwards.  
"I guess nothing changed since we got them, eh?"  
"Guess not, Sol."  
"It appears to be that both fighters are on the ground. So I guess that  
it's a tie? Any one of you gonna get up? Guess not. Ok, then looks like  
this match is a tie!"  
Dizzy went to go get Sol off the ground and Jam went to get Ky, bringing  
them back to the group.  
"That was a great fight, but what did you guys mean when you said since we  
got them?" Zelda asked.  
"It's nothing. Just worry bout your battle kid," Sol said.  
"You didn't tell them, Ky?"  
"We couldn't, Jam. Did you tell Sora."  
"That none of use are related and we're all from different worlds? No."  
"Keep it that way."  
"Hikari? When are you going to get me back home?"  
"Soon, I suppose. Let's see how things work out."  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."  
"Ahahhah! I win! You lost the match, Ky."  
"No fair!"  
"Okay." O__O  
"Agreed."  
"Alright, next fight. Zelda from the east division and Mint from the  
north."  
"Mint!? From school?"  
" that's right you geek. I Mint will defeat you."  
"Um. Okay.. Since when do you have a tail and ears?"  
"That's none of your-forget it! I am the Tahiti Blue Lory of the Tokyo Mew  
Mew group. And only Ichigo and me made it."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Fighters ready. Go!"  
Mint started the fight right away, aiming her arrows at Zelda.  
"Before I get you in one shot I wanted to tell you that Riku never really  
liked you. He's my special person."  
"Why don't you shut up?"  
"Mint Travail!"  
Her arrow shot out of the bow and towards Zelda's face. Before it even  
reached her, she grabbed it by the tip, crushing it under her hands.  
" Wha!? But how."  
"I am not that easy as you thought. Heaven stars!"  
From above Zelda's head the clouds turned to a dark black and down rained  
many daggers and ninja stars, striking Mint from every angle and pinning  
her down to the floor.  
"Finish that bitch off, Zelda!" Hikari yelled from the side lines.  
"You're not going to really kill me?"  
"I would never do that, but I'll make an exception today!"  
She took her dagger and forced towards Mint's face  
"Just kidding, Mint. I wouldn't do that."  
Mint never moved from her spot on the floor as Zelda went back to her  
friends.  
"And Zelda is the winner!"  
"I am glad that I didn't go against you, Zelda." Yuffie said.  
"My turn!!!" Hikari exclaimed as she ran to the battle floor. "Ready!"  
"My, she sure is fired up. Well then let's get this last fight started.  
From the west, Hikari and the south, Ichigo. Ready go!"  
"This is going to be fun! Right, Kenshin! Kenshin? Hey you can't just leave  
me!!! Oh well, Kakashi wanna have fun!"  
"Why not? Ready when you are."  
"Great! Alright, Ichigo, ready to lose! Now would you like to die fast or  
slowly?" Hikari said with a smile on her face.  
"What do you mean? I will be the one winning. Just watch. I am the best --  
being an Iromote wild cat."  
Ichigo ran towards Hikari, about to punch her in the face, when Hikari  
dogged out of the way by leaping on Ichigo's head and sending her down to  
the floor face first.  
"Oh. Sorry. Face implant I guess, but you needed that."  
"Why you! Ribbon strawberry check!"  
Hearts came out of Ichigo's bell.  
"What was that?" she asked from on top of Ichigo's shoulder  
Ichigo grabbed Hikari and pinned her down to the floor.  
"Ribbon strawberry surprise!"  
Her bell turned into wand and a pink beam of light hit Hikari dead on.  
"Gone. Looks like Aoyama is now mine."  
"You can have him."  
"Wah!?"  
She turned around to see Hikari waving at her.  
"But I thought, you were, and I . wait?"  
She looked down and saw a log broken up into little bits of pieces.  
"But how???? I had you. and you were? Aiyahhhhh!!!"  
"That was a good attack. Too bad you missed."  
"What did you do?"  
"That? Oh, it's just the Kawarimi no Jutsu."  
"Grr.. Ribbon strawberry jail!"  
Waves of ribbons went towards Hikari.  
"Once again a miss. My turn."  
Leaves surrounded Ichigo and she started to hallucinate, allowing Hikari to  
run behind Ichigo and slam the butt of the sword into Ichigos rear, sending  
her up to the sky.  
"Hope you liked my hidden leaf Ancient taijutsu supreme technique or also  
known as a one thousand years of pain!" she yelled as Ichigo landed outside  
the stadium.  
Everyone in the whole stadium had a blank face, including Hikari's friends  
and teammates from the Shinsengumi, and especially the high class bad guys  
at the top of the stadium.  
"What was that!!" Darc exclaimed.  
" Yeah!!!!!" everyone else yelled as if they heard Darc.  
"That was fun! Too bad that was my last fight."  
"Well in a strange victory, Hikari wins the fight. For our last battle we  
have Sora from the west and G from the north."  
Someone in a black suite comes up to the announcer and whispers something  
in her ear.  
"Word just in, G is not fighting in this fight. Taking G's place is  
Unknown! So looks like the battle is Sora vs. Unknown. Fighters step up,  
ready, go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
darkyasha: Had to leave it there.. Writers block.  
Nail: How can you get writers block in a fanfic?  
Darkyasha: its very easy!!!!! And its very hard writing it when it deals  
with fighting!!!!  
Luna: please review for this poor person, human. 


End file.
